There's Fear For Everyone
by Plixs
Summary: 2 is fearless. That's what 1 believed. Fearless and foolish. But tonight, he'll find out that's not true. Everyone has a fear. Even 2.


"Ow!" 2 winced as 1's scraggy hand griped his material arm skintight. Where normally he'd asking him to let go, that just wasn't going to happen. It was poring rain out side. The clouds seemed to be stained with the oil that leaked out of damaged machinery. Mud, gas and water. All there to slow down the abiotic creatures to their ironically safe spot for the night. The only clear path 1 could drag his companion down led to the shell of one of many machine from the other side. 1 practically threw 2 in the empty remains. The victim of 1 then stumbled over himself, landing roughly on his side.

The leader of the pair bent over to catch what was believed to be his breath. He was the lucky one. The tool-like material that covered his body's base was thick and rough. It was only wet on the out side and less likely to enter his mechanics. Heck, the water practically slid of his material. 2 on the other hand, being made out of about five or six different materials wasn't so lucky. This kind of weather was dangerous for him. Rain and mud would find a way to his insides no problem. Later turning the metal into rust, weakening the limbs till the finally they break off.

The hallow cover they were under had sheltered a tattered rebellious flag once used by humans but now to be used by the trapped stitch-punks. It was yet another lucky break. While 2 was rubbing his arm where, if it was skin; would have been bruised. 1 walked over to the red cloth and ripped it. He threw the clothnext to his partner. "Start cleaning your self off." He demanded while ripping off another end. It was an easy clean for the first one. Just had to dig the mud out from the three metal sleets from each foot. Course by the time his was done 2 wasn't even close. He had fallen on the way there so the dark-brown mess was all over him. Irritably 1 walked over to get tear off another rag. His partner always took to much time on things. At least that's what 1 thought.

He walked over and bent down to get the gunk of 2's back. Three minutes in he was getting pretty clean but,

"Ow! Could you take it easy?" 2 asked.  
"You said so your self, we have to get this mess off of you." 1 defended.  
"Yes but you don't have to be so hard."  
"Stop complaining it's coming out."  
"Please stop!" 2 turned to slap 1's hand away. He received an awful scowl after that.  
"You're acting like a child. Learn to suck it up will you?"  
"Why are you so curl?" 2's arm came around to rub his shoulder. Again, if that were skin it be red from 1 scrubbing so hard. "There's no rush. We don't have to be any where.  
"You don't know that. We can't be as stationary as you want to be. This my seem stable now but if we have to move I don't need you slowing me down."  
"You?"2 winced back. Clearly he was offended and a bit angry.  
"Its better for one to get away then both to parishes." 1 leaned over and took the cloth. "Now stop complaining so I can get this over with."  
2 extended his hand to stop 1 from coming any closer. "Don't talk to me like I'm a burden. You are not any more important then I am so why don't you cut it out."

Immediately 1 stood clenching the cloth before throwing it; slap 2 in the face. "Then you can clean your own insides!" Taking a short march over 1 planted himself to the far side of the dark metal shell. 2 grabbed the cloth from his face. He was upset now. They were kids. Despite their natural gifts of knowledge and frailness, it was there experience that made the difference. They had known each other for only a week which is all of 2's life so fare. 1 was only a couple of days a head of him and they are both socially deprived; who was there to talk to any way? A few inch tall creatures in a war zone. You can only imagine what there is to talk about.

So yes, they are both very child like. One ignorant and curios, the other stubborn and shot tempered. They have virtually nothing in common nor do they every agree on anything. It was just a miracle they made it this fare without separating or hanging each other. But there was something there. It was just berried for now. It would be discovered a lot sooner then either thought possible; it at all.

Once the younger of the two completely cleaned him self off 1 was dead asleep. The rain was beating down so hard 2 could barley hear himself think, and that was really saying something. But he wasn't going to complain. The rain was interesting. Water from the sky? That's just too odd not to question. It put smile on the curios creatures face as he moved to the opening. It was a lot better to watch it then drown in it. Now that he thought about it, this weather was rather soothing. Up until a sudden burst of light shot down in the distance. It flash with out a sound and disappeared in the blink of an eye. 2's optics clicked together a couple of time.

'_what was that?'_

. . . .

1 was at peace in his slumber. A sleep that was not awoken by the crackles of lighting or booming of thunder out side, but a scream that was both familiar and unknown. Facing his attention to the front, 1 turn and sat up on his knees. Over looking the situations 1 found that they weren't under attack as he had thought. In fact, there wasn't any bit of danger. Then something withdrew from the entrance, backing up to the wall and balled up.

"2?" 1 questioned. It was so dark he couldn't really make out if it was him or not. The only light was from a blinking streetlight a few feet away. There was no response. Now 1 was hesitant and steped back. Of course even if it was a threat there was only one way out and that was threw the front. He tried again, louder this time.

"2!"

The being looked up, and that dime light from out side reflected off of 2's metal cap. That tiny glare helped 1 relax for a moment before he sat up straight. "Why did you scream?" He had never heard 2 yell before but there was nothing ell that could have made such a shriek.

"I-I'm sorry 1. I-its j-just I…I." 2's voice was shaking. Not just that but his whole body as well.

1 didn't notice yet, but his mouth was hanging open. He brought his hand to his chine to shut it with out looking away from his comrade. This was 2. He puts knowledge before his own life and he was afraid. He didn't want to take any chances so 1 asked, now concerned form himself. "Just what? What was it?" What on this miserable plaint could scare someone like him?

Then 2 looked over at the entrance as if ashamed. His arms held his legs together trying to prevent the rattling of his loose joints. His mouth opened but before the thought could even pass threw his mind a lightning bolt flashed downward over the town, lighting up the city brighter then day. The second creature's optics shrunk to pen-point size. Both beings looked out then were greeted with an explosion of sound from the sky. Were 1 simply lend back where he was standing, 2 jumped back from his set and balled back up as tight as he could findpossible. Hands clenched over his audio-receptors with optics locked down; as if it would help at all. He was so horrified but did everything he could to hold back his cries. Only small whimpers the escaped him.

That was his fear? It wasn't the lightning that could cause fire or the rain that could put them in ruin, but that sound of lightning; thunder? It was a sound, nothing more. How could anyone be afraid of something like that? 1's thoughts ran threw his head. He must have been in denial till he saw that face 2 made. Never like that. He's never made that face before.

The eldest slowly walked to his comrade and kneeled down next to him. He wanted to just scold him like always. Tell him that 'being afraid of something that can't touch you is absolutely idiotic. It doesn't bite. Get over it.' But that didn't happen. Why? Because may be now 2 would understand how he saw things. So he said softly, "It can't hurt you. It's just a sound. Everything make noise."

2's arms loosened, a physical way to telling 1 he was listening but still frightened.  
"You know that already. If anything you should be worried about the after mass of lightning not the sound it makes."  
"I-I know I-It j-just-" His hands returned to his head. He just couldn't think. He knew that. He knew it was just a sound. Just like bombs or gun fire, just louder. Alot louder…  
"2." Said 1, calling for his attention.

Slowly, 2 brought his head up. He was even more determined to hold back any physical effects of fear, but it hurt to do so. Small hiccup noise forced them selves out of his throat.

Again, the entire war field was lit like a stadium fallowed by the clouds great explosion. 2's optics shut again and reaches for his legs to bring them close. What his arms whipped around his wasn't his legs. Course he was to frightened to notice at the time. He tightened around the undetected object and dug his head into it. He was shaking like he had just come out of the freezer. He couldn't get a proper fix on anything around him.

Five minuets in, the rain began to soften as 2 started to came back to he senses. Releasing his optics to bring his view back to him, he was met with 1's chest. Not only that but he seem to have his arms around him and was sitting on his lap. When we he moved? There was something ells he didn't recall during that episode. Something was stroking his back in long circles around his number. Bumping over the string that ran threw his back.

"1?" he looked up at the eldest.  
"Are you feeling better?" he asked.  
"I…" He was. He felt much better now; and warmer. "I'm feeling a lot better....Thank you." Saying 'thank you'cause his face to heat up. It was so unfamiliar.  
"You're welcome." The physical means of comfort continued. 2 couldn't complain. This was fare beyond any nice action 1 would normally do for him. "May be now you'll listen."  
"hm?" 2 looked confused.  
"I didn't think you were even capable of being afraid like that. But clearly you are. Now you know how it feels."

A gust of wind whipped by causing both rain and a chill to enter the stitch-punks' safe place. 2 was pulled in closer to 1 and found the heat returning to his cheeks. "I'm sorry."2 apologized. "You're right I didn't know. It's not like that every time it is?" He looked up at his comrade.  
1 replied, "Just about. Only I can move."  
"I guess it's because you have to pull me out of the way all the time hu?"  
"I really don't want to talk about it." It wasn't really the events that caused 1 to be afraid. It was the fact of loosing 2 that horrified him. I coulnd't bar to be alone.

_CLASH! _A sudden lightning strike busted the top of the only streetlight. Both 1 and 2 jumped in there own seat, clinging to each other. Then when the thunder burst in 2 seemed to burry himself in 1's hold. That anxiety shot threw his body, bring along the shivers and immobility with it.

With the sole light gone, 1 could feel his own fears come over as if partnering with 2's. With no light, the unknown was all around in the dark. But he had something to distract him this time. His partner seemed to lock himself up tight. He had to comfort him now; he really did care.  
Hearing the thunder fade away along with the storm, 2 muttered out to 1 "Don't let go."

Creeping up 2's back to hold to his shoulder 1 replied. "I won't if you don't." His head leaned down on the top of the other's metal cap. They again sat together and 2 started to drifted off, unaware that is wasn't his friend's head that rested on his own, but his lips.


End file.
